Garec McAllistor Hale
Garec McAllistor Hale, seventh child of Alex and Serena Hale, is the current Lord of Great Wood. A history in war has had him serve the Stormwind Army, and, later on, the Argent. =Description= ---- A less-than-half elf, Garec appears to just be leaving his prime, but shares no other elven features. Standing at 6'2", he is known to be the tallest of any member of the Hale family, past and present. Due to his elven lineage, the aging process has so far been kind to the man reaching his late sixties. Not without flaws though, Garec has noticeably baggy eyes and a large healed over scar running from the jawline of his right cheek and up past his nose to the middle of his forehead. He has dark blue eyes that often find themselves staring in to blank space. A full black but greying beard covers most of Garec's lower face, save for where the scar remains, groomed enough to appease most nobles. He has a shaved head, contrary to many rumours his people spread among themselves. Adorned in heavy armor, Garec Hale is capable of being physically imposing. Armor As an accomplished blacksmith, Garec is more than capable of forging his own set of armor, and has done so on mulitple occasions. The armor he uses this moment is one such set. Inspired by gladiatorial paladins, the plate is fairly decorated with gold embossed patterns, bright red cloth, and brilliant glowing orbs. Fitted beneath his pauldrons is a cloak of red dragon scales, covering him in a similar fashion to a Kaldorei Warden. Draped over his chest piece is an Argent Dawn tabard. Garec currently carries with him two heirlooms of the Hale house. The older, named The Bright Bulwark, is a large wooden shield. The younger, named The Bright Helm, is a winged helm, and is generally only seen in the battlefield. Braced on his thick leather belt, Garec has a holy tome gifted to him by the Argent Dawn. Arms Always with a weapon, Garec's primary choice of arms is Hale's Peacekeeper, a finely forged hammer made of his own blacksmithing skills. Strapped to the back of The Bright Bulwark are two short swords of high elven design, though nameless, he has had these in his possession since before the first War. As lord of Great Wood, Garec has the rightful claim to the centuries old family great sword, The Bright Blade. It has gone missing along with his sister Grace. Basic Clothing Out of his plate armor and without his weaponry, Garec is usually dressed in a loose tan-colored wool shirt, and fitted brown pants. His leathers consist of a belt and boots. Though, while smithing, he wears a thick apron and wrist-length gloves. =History= ---- At a younger age Garec was a Ward to House Sunheart, where he learned skills he would find invaluable in later life. In particular, he became a master blacksmith and and an expert butcher. ((This section is a work in progress. )) Birth Little was celebrated with the birth of Garec. Instead, plans to have him become a ward to another house were made. House Sunheart accepted, on the condition that he was brought up with more physical skills rather than becoming learnt in politics. Youth Before becoming a ward, Garec spent the first 10 years of his life with his own family to ensure that he, at the very least, knew where he was from. It was a mostly uneventful decade for the young boy, as he had often been sent to help artisans such as blacksmiths and wood workers. Such work didn't seem to bother him though, and it looked like he enjoyed working with his hands. Ward to House Sunheart Stormwind Army Argent Dawn Becoming Lord Argent Crusade Returning Home Draenor =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs Born in to a noble family with roots is Stormwind, Garec grew up with beliefs in the Holy Light. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) =Silly Bits= ---- Garec is the current champion of the Great Wood's annual Boar Run. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Blacksmiths